


Home Sweet Home

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Citadel Apartment, F/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally being able to leave the hospital, Thane takes Shepard home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!
> 
> Thane is my favorite LI. I think they did Thane a pretty big injustice in ME3 (as well as Jacob) so I refuse to think that Thane gave up on living after his confession to Shepard in ME2. Thane lives! Because....just because. 
> 
> This isn't Beta read, so please ignore the mistakes.

The noise in the waiting area was loud enough to make her cringe, unnoticeable by others, but he could feel the tension that she quickly tried to mask.

It had taken longer than expected to sign her out of the hospital. Every doctor it seemed needed to give their opinion on her home care and physical therapy. The war hero took it all with quiet grace, like she always had. Only scars and relief seemed to be the only visible signs of the reaper war on her.

“These are the last of the forms stating that she is checking out under your supervision.”

Supervision? More like a babysitter but he would never say it aloud. Not unless he wanted to deal with the fall out. 

When they were finally able to escape Huerta Memorial, Thane quickly summoned the elevator to take them to the nearest transport. Shepard was too stubborn to say it but he could see the exhaustion setting in her almost frail frame. It had taken a little over an hour to get from her room to the front desk. The most time Shepard spent on her feet in the last few weeks was to go back and forth to the bathroom. She wasn't one hundred percent but she had refused to continue taking up a bed a more serious patient could use. 

As soon as he rounded the taxi to settle himself in he found her asleep. She always looked so much younger when she was sleeping or making love.

_My hands skimmed her thighs then gripped her hips as she rode me, her tight walls gripping and releasing me as she rose and fell. I willed myself to hold back my moans of pleasure, to remain silent as to not awaken Garrus in the gurney over. All that separate us is a thin curtain._

_I watch her nipples harden under the silk of her closed robe. My mouth aches to taste them. She bites her lip and grinds herself onto me. My Siha is near her climax._

_Her lips capture mine, her taste sweet, as she leans down. I move my hands up to open the robe enough to allow her breasts to graze my bare chest. A feeling she enjoys immensely if the grinding of her hips and labored breathing are anything to go by._

_She buries her face in my neck as her walls tighten and shudder uncontrollably around me. I thrust up twice more, spilling myself in to her._

_Garrus still sleeps, his soft snore heard over their quieting breathing._

Thane and Garrus had been injured, both taking some shrapnel in the legs, and quarantined in medbay until the following morning. Shepard was almost always aroused, especially after combat. Something Thane greatly enjoyed. They'd made love all over the ship, no one the wiser except maybe EDI, but the AI never said a word. 

After the crucible fired and no one knew where his Siha was, Thane walked the line between battlesleep and despair. Once the QEC was working again, they got the news she was alive. Thane rushed to her as soon as the Normandy limped back to earth. They had been gone for several months but it had felt like years to Thane.

_“She woke up when we moved her from earth to Huerta. She was in a lot of pain. Broken ribs, burns, exhaustion...” Hackett laughed roughly, “But she still tried to kill those handling her. Miranda said she did that in the Cerberus lab too. Always fighting for her life.”_

_The older man squeezed Thane's shoulder, “She knows you're alive but not much else. She doesn't stay awake very long. Because of the amount of pain she is in we have to give her sedatives while they wait to see if her cybernetic replacements take.”_

_“What do you mean replacements?”_

_“I won't lie, Krios. It was touch and go for a while. The doctors were doing everything they could just to keep her breathing. Miranda showed up a week after we found Shepard and immediately knew what to do. Within hours Shepard was breathing on her own. It took a few months, but once the worse of her injuries had healed, Miranda replaced the cybernetics. She's been activating them a little at a time.”_

_A man called for the Admiral's attention. “I've got to run, more work. She's been waiting for you and a gentleman should never leave his lady waiting.”_

Thane started the taxi and input the address. Time to take his Siha home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Siha, we are almost home.” Thane called for the third time. When that failed to rouse her from her slumber, Thane picked her up bridal style, glad he'd sent Shepard's bags with Garrus and Kolyat. 

As Thane neared the elevator, a flash of blue caught his attention.

“Father, is she okay?”

“Yes, just tired. She was on her feet longer than we expected.” 

They rode up to Shepard's floor in comfortable silence.

* * *

“Thane?”, she whispered roughly as soon as her back hit the cold sheets.

“Rest, Siha, we are home.”

“Home?”

“Your apartment.” Thane paused as he pushed hair behind her ear. She was utterly breath-taking. “Garrus and Kolyat have taken the guest rooms. I apologize for not checking with you first...”

“Stop.” She interrupted softly. “Nothing to apologize for. Best friend and sons, including Grunt, always have a place here. Permission is never needed for them. This is your home too, Thane.”

Thane kissed her lips softly, not allowing Shepard to make it deeper. Though it was difficult. They hadn't been intimate in over six months. Since before the final battle on earth. 

“Siha, you must rest.”

“Fine. But only because I'm so sleepy.”, she huffed playfully.

He stayed until her face relaxed and her breathing was quiet and even. It took only minutes.

* * *

“She settled?”

“Yes.”

Garrus looked back to the datapad he'd been reading before looking at the ingredients laid out in front of him.

“What are you making?”

“Well, I am hoping to make a pizza. It seems simple enough. I thought Shepard might like some real food when she woke up.”

Normally, Thane would have felt jealous then angry for not thinking of it himself, but he honestly didn't mind. It was nice to have others to be able to count on. 

“I'll make this one and you can make that one. You know how she eats.” Garrus teased jovially.

Thane chuckled roughly, “Indeed.” His Siha could eat more than a krogan. 

The men assembled their pizza's with the sound of old earth music coming from the stereo. Both were adding the final layer of ingredients, cheese, when the door buzzed. Garrus and Thane were immediately on alert. You had to have clearance to get past the elevator, but no one in the apartment had given it.

“Father? Someone claiming to be Shepard's dad is at the door.” Kolyat called out.

Thane opened the door, Garrus off to the side just in case. The man on the other side looked haggard with rumpled clothes, an unshaven face, and dark circles around his green eyes. 

Before Thane could speak, the man tiredly held out his arm for his chip to be scanned. Once it confirmed that the man was indeed Alliance Flight Commander Benjamin John Shepard, Thane allowed him to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where's my daughter?”

Thane motioned for him to follow as Thane turned toward the nearest staircase. Kolyat followed, just as confused as Thane. Shepard never mentioned a father. 

The door slid open silently as soon as they neared it. Thane stood back watching Benjamin carefully as the man blinked back tears. He limped slightly to the bed before sitting on the edge, running his finger down the sleeping woman's nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, daddy.” Shepard answered automatically. Her eyes opened, confused and surprised. Then she was sobbing in her fathers arms. 

Assuming Shepard wouldn't cry in front of a stranger, Thane figured the man was who he said he was and left them both with some privacy.

* * *

“She never mentioned her father.” Thane stated as Garrus put a pizza in the oven. 

Garrus set the timer and turned to Thane. “She doesn't really talk about herself. Her parents are divorced. Shepard doesn't get along with her mom that well though they love each other. It's also something they both accept.” Garrus paused as he wiped some sauce off the counter. “Shepard is much closer to her father. From what I understand, that is pretty common for humans. Daddy's girls and Momma's boys.”

“How do you know this?” Thane was genuinely curious.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, “When she died, it was me that carried him away from the bar. C-Sec had called me to take care of a drunk and disorderly asking for me personally. Benjamin talked and I listened. Guess that was what he needed.”

“Did you charge him?”

“No. Took him back to my apartment and got drunk with him.”

Several hours later, pizza eaten, Thane noticed Shepard trying to rub the tightness out of some of her muscles.

“Siha, come. The hot tub is prepared for your soak.”

It took some fuss to get her away from her father, whom was drifting off on the couch, but Thane managed with a whisper in her ear. “I will soak with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Once upstairs and in privacy, Thane checked the water temperature to make sure he could stand it before stripping. He then helped Shepard out of her clothing and into the hot tub. He watched as she closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“I didn't realize how much I needed this.”

Thane hummed his agreement. It did feel wonderful on his tired muscles after a long day. He closed his eyes to settle in meditation while the hot, bubbling water worked the kinks out of his muscles. It was going well until he felt her hands running up his legs then waist as her legs settled on each side of his hips. 

“Siha..”

“Don't tell me no, Thane. I won't break.” The crack in her voice gave away her insecurity. 

“I was going to say that perhaps you should turn around. It will be less straining on your legs.” 

They both knew that wasn't what he was going to say. 

Shepard kissed his lips softly, whispering a thank you, before she turned pressing her back to his chest. 

Thane left a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her ear as his hand teased her folds, the other rolling her nipple between his fingers. He growled softly when she gasped and arched against him. She was always so responsive. 

Shepard used the edges of the hot tub to hold herself up as Thane slowly pushed himself into her, allowing her to sink down on him fully pulling moans from them both. 

“I will not last, Siha. It has been too long.”

“Touch me.”

She turned to meet his lips with sloppy urgency, mouths unable to connect fully in the awkward position. Thane pinched her nipples causing her to moan. He sucked water off of her neck, earning a whimper. His thrusts were small, teasing. Shepard threw her head back as she tried to press herself harder against him as her breathing became more labored. It would be easy to tip her over the edge and he loved to hear her sing.

He bit down softly on her exposed neck, wrapped one arm around her waist to anchor her, and used the free hand to stimulate her clit while he thrust harder up into her. Three thrusts and she was lost in waves of pleasure, his name rolling off of her lips in praise. Then he was spilling himself inside her as moans of pleasure filled her ear. 

They stay in that position for a short while, him still inside her even though he was no longer aroused. 

“Thane, I'm falling asleep. Can we go to bed now?”

A small chaste kiss to her neck, then he was removing himself from her. He helped her comb her hair and dress into pajamas before he lay her down in their bed. He joined her after cleaning up the water trail.

She smiled softly when he pulled her to him. The first night since before Earth they would be able to sleep in the same bed. 

“Do you feel okay, Siha? Was I too rough?”

“You were perfect. I feel fantastic for the first time in months.”

Several minutes passed before Thane spoke again. “Siha?”

“Hmm?” she grunted sleepily.

“Marry me?”

He was just as shocked as she was. Of course he'd entertained thoughts of asking her but never expected his body to do it for him. It felt right though, he wouldn't take it back. Though each passing second of silence was making him nervous.

Finally gaining the courage to look at her, he saw tears running down her face. His heart in his throat, worried that he'd somehow hurt her or made some cultural mistake, he opened his mouth to apologize only to be silenced by her hand.

“Do you really want to marry me?” He nodded yes, her hand still covering his mouth. “Then yes, hell yes, a million times yes.” 

Happy tears. He hadn't done anything wrong. Thank the Gods. 

Thane was kissing her through the tears he realized were not only hers. 

“Just wait until I tell my dad!”

_“Must warn you,” Mordin continued in his rushed voice. “Human fathers protective of their daughters. Lots of talk of shotguns and interrogations. Am still unclear on it. Mothers protective of sons. Talk of 'My mother doesn't make it this way.' Never say that. Suicide.”_

“Your father is going to kill me isn't he?”

“What? Big bad assassin scared of Commander Shepard's daddy?”

Thane relaxed, feeling silly.

“I guess I did have to get my wrath from somewhere right?”

Thane tensed causing Shepard to shake with laughter. 

Sighing dramatically. “Arashu protect me.”


End file.
